teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Fireflies
"Fireflies" is the third episode of Season Three of Teen Wolf. It was written by Lucas Sussman and directed by Tim Andrew. It is the twenty-seventh episode of the series overall, and premiered on June 17, 2013. Synopsis With Boyd and Cora on the loose and under the influence of the full moon, Scott and Derek must turn to an unlikely ally for help. Recap Cast Staring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin Guest Staring *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Sinqua Walls as Vernon Boyd *Adelaide Kane as Cora Hale *Haley Webb as Jennifer Blake *Caitlin Custer as Heather *Zelda Williams as Caitlin *Lauren McKnight as Emily *Mieko Hillman as Deputy Tara Graeme Co-Starring *Anton Starkman as Billy *Dani Fish as Breanne Uncredited *Gage Golightly as Erica Reyes Trivia Connections *Mentioned by Stiles - The Shining (1980) Quotes :Isaac: to Derek So your, uh... your sister... yeah, it's - it's bad timing, I'm sorry. I'll ask later. It's fine... :Derek's face :Isaac: Or, never. Yeah, yeah, I'm good with never. ---- :Chris: First of all, why would I care about anyone related to Derek? And, second, I don't know this kid Boyd. I don't even know his last name. :Scott: Boyd is his last name. :Chris: What's his first name? :Scott: Vernon. :Chris: Eh. ---- :Stiles: All three were virgins... and they're all gonna have the same three injuries - strangled, throat slashed, head bashed in. It's called the threefold death. :Scott: So if these aren't random killings, then what are they? :Stiles: Sacrifices. Human sacrifices. ---- :Stiles: Lydia, are you okay? :Lydia: I'm okay. That, over there... :to the body :Lydia: Not okay. :Stiles: Yeah, all right. I'm gonna call my dad. :Lydia: I already called 911. :Stiles: You called the police before you called me? :Lydia: I'm supposed to call you first when I find a dead body? :Stiles: Yes! ---- :Lydia: Are you really gonna go without asking me the question that you've been dying to ask me? :Stiles: Well, I'm not... I haven't been dying to ask anything. I... no questions here for Stiles. Nothing. :Lydia: I can see it on your face. :Stiles: Maybe my face just has, like, a naturally interrogatory expression. :Lydia: Well, your interrogatory expression is getting on my nerves. ---- :Lydia: Mom, do you hear me? Of course you didn't. You would have heard me screaming like a lunatic. :at the moon :Lydia: Lunatic. ---- :Scott: Just curious, is there a reason the gun is still pointed at me? :Chris: Well, there's probably still some part of me that wants to shoot you. :Scott: I get that. ---- :Stiles: the phone with Scott Throat ripped out, blood everywhere. It's like the frickin' shining over here. Two little twin girls come out of the woods, start asking me to play with them forever and ever, I'm not gonna be surprised. ---- :Chris: These are ultrasonic emitters. It's one of the tools we use to corral werewolves, pushing them into a direction we want them to run. Gives off a high-pitched frequency that only they can hear. :Isaac: Scott and Derek have their hands over their ears God, no kidding! ---- :Derek: Cora's alive. :Peter: So I heard. Let's throw the reunion party when she's not an unstoppable killing machine. ---- :Lydia: The answer is - I have no clue how I ended up finding that body. I didn't even know where I was until I got out of the car. :Stiles: Yeah, but the last time something like this happened... :Lydia: I know. Derek's uncle. :Stiles: Peter. ---- :Peter: Derek Let Scott deal with it. Let him be the hero of his morally black and white world. The real survivors, you and I, we live in shades of gray. Then again, even if you did kill them, you're still an alpha. You can always make more werewolves. Soundtrack *Ready To Go - Guards *Do It - Shana Halligan Category:Season Two Episodes